


Paper Lanterns

by CabezaDeMusgo



Category: Green Day, My Chemical Romance
Genre: BilliexFrank, FrankxBillie, Highschool AU, M/M, Stargazing, Teen Billie Joe Armstrong, Teen Frank Iero, Teen Romance, frillie, teenAU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabezaDeMusgo/pseuds/CabezaDeMusgo
Summary: Billie y Frank se quedan a contemplar el cielo nocturno y a hablar de deseos a las estrellas.





	Paper Lanterns

–Y esa es la constelación de Sagitario.

–¿De verdad?

–No. No lo sé. ¿Te parece que sé leer constelaciones?

Billie Joe rodó los ojos y miró al cielo de nuevo, suspirando cuando sintió la brisa fresca de madrugada revolviéndole el cabello. Tenía a Frank a su lado, y pensaría que no tendría de qué preocuparse, pero sí.

Había “robado” el auto de su madre y tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias de eso y haber escapado de noche. Eso, y que probablemente iban a castigar a Frank por su culpa.

Quería dejar de pensar en eso y simplemente aprovechar esa hora de la madrugada que parecía tan mágica. Respiró profundo intentando sacarse la ansiedad a suspiros, y volvió a la conversación.

–¿Cómo se descifran esas cosas, de todas formas? Es estúpido. Ni siquiera veo la forma de cangrejo.

–El cangrejo es Cáncer, genio.

Billie guardó silencio pocos segundos más.  Nunca le importó aprenderse los signos zodiacales, pero creyó que al menos sabía cómo estaba representado cada uno. Estúpido…

Pero no le quedó otra que reírse, porque para eso le alcanzaba el razonamiento en ese momento. No quería quebrarse la cabeza para determinar si lo que Frank decía era verdad, y no es que no le importara, es que no quería ponerse a pensar en otra cosa. Quería poder recordar que le tenía a un lado y oler su shampoo de cítricos, besarle la boca sabor a cerveza y tabaco y abrazarle fuerte, pegarse a él tanto como le fuera posible.

Pero estar acostados en el capó del auto no les permitía mucho, así que se conformaba con poder pegarse a su hombro. Suspiró otra vez.

No sabía a ciencia cierta en dónde carajo estaban; había muchos árboles alrededor y al menos sabía volver a casa, pero si alguien preguntara en dónde estaban, no sabría responder a esa pregunta, pero el cielo estrellado se veía tan inmenso y tupido que tampoco le importaba mucho poder decir dónde se encontraban.

La madrugada olía fría.

 Ollie siempre guardaba una manta en la cajuela y pensó varias veces en ir por ella, pero no quería separase de Frank, así que esperó a que él dijera que tenía frío, pero mientras, no se iba a mover.

–¿Quién crees que haya tenido la idea de separar nuestros cumpleaños para poder hacer un zodiaco y ponerles nombre? – Frank no había dejado de mirar el cielo en ningún momento.

–Probablemente algún imbécil virgen y entusiasta de las estrellas.

Hubo un silencio relativamente largo antes de que ambos estallaran en risas, lo más fuerte que les permitía la desolación del bosque de pinos, pero tan bajito como les exigía la madrugada.

–¿Alguna vez le has pedido un deseo a una estrella fugaz, Frank?

–Billie Joe giró su cabeza para mirar el rostro pensativo de Frank, que estaba haciendo esa mueca extraña con los labios otra vez; tenía un brazo dando soporte a su cabeza y el otro recargado en el capó y la mano en su vientre, miraba al cielo como si nunca se hubiera quedado a mirar las estrellas. No era cierto, ya había “acampado” en su jardín con Evan y Jamia antes, cuando tenían como diez años, pero nunca en el capó de un auto después de ir a un concierto, y menos con la persona que le gustaba.

Frank estaba concentrado en recordar y mirando al cielo, y Billie Joe le estaba mirando a él, así que no se percató que justo mientras le cubría completo en tan meticuloso escrutinio, justo había volado una estrella fugaz, y Frank sí la vio.

No podía recordar inmediatamente si había pedido un deseo antes, así que decidió hacerlo ahora.

–Sí, sí lo hice.

–¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?

Frank dejó escapar una sola risa por la nariz.

–Justo ahora.

–¿Y qué pediste? – Billie en realidad no se escuchaba interesado. En realidad sólo preguntó para seguir la conversación.

–Si te lo digo, no se va a cumplir.

No es como que estuviera muriéndose de ganas de saber en un principio, pero una vez entrando en terrenos de incógnita, ahora sí que le interesaba muchísimo. Quería saber de verdad qué habría pedido.

–Anda, dime. –Le sacudió con un codo en el costado del torso.

–No.

–¡Dime! – Billie añadió un puchero de súplica.

–No, cállate.

Se hizo una pausa, mientras Billie pensaba qué hacer. Se enderezó sobre sus codos y se acercó al rostro de Frank.

–¿Si te beso, me dices qué pediste?

Y Frank no le respondió, solamente se encogió de hombros, dándole oportunidad a Billie Joe de deliberar si valdría la pena la negociación. Y Billie no se retractó; le miró a los ojos, desafiantes, y se inclinó hacia su rostro buscando su boca.

Sus pestañas aletearon hacia abajo cuando cerró los ojos, y tocó los labios con los suyos tan delicadamente que apenas sentía moverse, pero lo que sí sintió fue a Frank sonriendo, que le correspondió casi inmediatamente, moviendo el brazo que tenía recargado en su vientre para poder acariciar la mejilla de Billie.

De pronto Frank empezó a sentir que se resbalaba del capó y se llevaba a Billie con él, pero ninguno se inmutó ni se separaron en algún momento. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo y el crujido de las ramas secas resonó en el espacio, Billie se movió para pegarse por completo al cuerpo de Frank, como una ventosa, quedando sobre él, y recargó sus codos a los lados del rosto de Frank para seguirle besando. Frank coló sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Billie, sintiendo que quería su boca con más urgencia cada vez y profundizando el beso, no con lujuria, sino todo lo contrario.

¿Era egoísta querer a Billie por completo para él solo?

No sabía la respuesta, pero por el momento estaba pasando y quería aprovecharlo lo más que pudiera.

Billie presionó sus labios con un poco más de fuerza antes de separarse. Abrió despacio los ojos para encontrarse con los hazel de Frank enmarcados en delineador corrido y sombra fucsia desapareciendo de los párpados; le dio un beso esquimal igual de suave, y terminó besándole la punta de la nariz.

–Creo que debería llevarte a casa, Frankenstein.

El otro se soltó una risilla y simplemente respondió asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente, liberando a Billie del abrazo y moviéndose para abordar el auto de nuevo.

–¡Oye! No me dijiste qué habías pedido a la estrella.

Frank le miró con malicia y sonrió.

–Nunca prometí que te iba a decir.

–Hijo de…

Y Frank rio una vez más, porque a veces le gustaba molestarlo muchísimo, su sonrisa derrotada le daba los motivos suficientes para no dejarle en paz, y no tenía idea de lo mucho que le hacía feliz, de lo mucho que esperaba volver a verlo cada día y de lo mucho que extrañaba molestarlo cuando no estaban juntos, y aprovechar una situación que dejara problemas no resueltos pendientes para seguirlo viendo era su pan de cada día.

Le miró entrar frustrado al auto, y sonrió para sí.

“Está bien, Billie… Se acaba de cumplir”.


End file.
